Doorsills play an important role in creating a barrier between the exterior and the interior of a building. Many doorsills are designed to form an air and watertight seal with the bottom of active and/or inactive door panels. Many doorsills are designed with water management in particular in mind, designed to move water away from the door to minimize or eliminate water penetrating over, under, or around the doorsill and into the building. Unwanted water can lead to interior damage to the floor or subfloor within the building.
Designers of doorsills seek to effectively manage sealing and water management. In many cases, water management features within doorsills use ramps or angled surfaces that rely on gravity to function correctly. In most instances, seals between a door and a doorsill function most effectively when everything is properly aligned. Imperfections in the subfloor, in a sill pan, in other framing portions of the entryway, or with the hanging of door panels limit the ability to easily achieve the desired alignment.
There is a need, therefore, for a doorsill that assists with approaching and maintaining desired alignment for maximizing the functionality of a doorsill to manage water and maintain the desired seals between an exterior and an interior of a building.